A Mother's Tribute
by Jay Petrakis
Summary: iCarly Mother's Day one-shots. Sam/Melanie, Freddie, Carly/Spencer. Genres include Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Comedy, and Drama. Seddie pairing in Freddie's chapter. Others no pairings.
1. Sam and Melanie

iCarly – Mother's Day

Sam/Melanie

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p>Sam waited impatiently.<p>

Melanie nibbled at her thumb nervously.

The two awaited the doctor's news but all at the same time feared a disastrous outcome. They wished and prayed with all their hearts that their mother would be alright. The two sat side to side on the squeaky vinyl chairs- They were clean and slightly uncomfortable. The sisters had been there for what seemed like hours and the florescent lighting was starting to make their eyes burn.

Melanie closed her eyes and thought about her present relationship with her mother. While they were not often bickering at each other like her sister often would, Melanie knew deep in her heart that instead of putting up with her mom she had in a way given up and ran to boarding school. A place with no annoying and abrasive sister and no rude and aggressive mother. Melanie shed a tear as she thought about her subtle cruelty. She may have seemed like an angel to everyone else, but she knew deep down inside the horrible things she thought.

Sam wrapped her arms around her crying sister. Sam was always the stronger of the two sisters. Sam was always the one who stood up to their mom whenever she felt "yell-y"- Sam always found herself bumping heads with her mother. She often yelled at her mother just as loudly and bickered almost as often.

They never thought a day like this would come. The day their mother grew old and ill. Who was there for her now? Would it even matter that the two daughters were there for their mother- Was it too late? Where had they been all these past years?

Sam stifled a sob as she cried with her sister. The two of them sat in regret. They both wished they could've shown their love to their mother sooner and in a better way than now.

"Ms. Puckett?" a doctor called out.

Sam and Melanie both stood to their feet and waited the doctor's news as he took a breath.

"Your mother got through surgery just fine- Would you like to see her? I'm sure she would be happy to see the both of you when she wakes up."

Sam and Melanie just nodded, wiping away their tears and following the doctor through the large double doors.


	2. Freddie

iCarly – Mother's Day

Freddie

Genre: Comedy?

* * *

><p>Freddie shifted in his bed uncomfortably.<p>

"Fredward Benson! I am NOT telling you again! Wake up and put your church pants on!" Freddie's mother hollered from the kitchen.

Freddie groaned as he lifted his heavy body out of bed and slowly undressed out of his feety pajamas and into his tan dress slacks that his mother had dubbed "church pants".

"Come along, Freddie- We'll be late for church if we don't leave now."

* * *

><p>Freddie shook his foot- Half out of boredom, half out of impatience. He liked church as much as the next Christian, but as a kid he found service to be well, boring.<p>

"Freddie, stop shaking you leg like that- It's rude."

Freddie abruptly stopped but soon continued to shake his foot once again, almost like he had restless leg syndrome.

"Freddie!" he mom pestered again, whispering loudly.

Freddie just sighed, exasperated. What was an eleven-year old to do?

"Let us pray-"

FINALLY! After this prayer, service would finally be over! He could go home, shed himself of his church pants, and go hang out with his friends back home. He had heard news from his babysitter Gia that a new family was moving in next door to him and that they had a kid his age. He hoped that he could get along with them and become their friend.

"Freddie, coming- We're going to thank the pastor for his sermon." Ms. Benson grabbed Freddie by the hand as the church-goers started emptying out the sanctuary.

"Aw, Mom... Do we hafta?" Freddie groaned. "I wanna go home already..."

"Freddie, don't be rude-" Ms. Benson reminded again as she approached the pastor. "Good afternoon, Pastor- Thank you for the wonderful service."

"Not at all, Marissa- Thank you for coming."  
>God, adult talk was always so boring.<p>

The pastor looked down at Freddie and grinned. "I don't believe my boy's been acquainted with yours-" the pastor looked to the side and motioned for a boy a few years older than Freddie to come over. Freddie's ears perked as he saw the teenage boy. "Freddie, this is my son, Robert."

"-Bobby. Call me Bobby." Bobby held his hand out to Marissa and shook her in a gentleman's fashion and proceeded to offer Freddie his closed fist. Freddie grinned from ear-to-ear as he fist-bumped the teen- He hadn't ever felt cool enough to fist-bump an older kid.

"I'm Freddie."

"Nice to meet you, Freddie."

* * *

><p>"Come along, Freddie." Ms. Benson called out for her son.<br>"Coming!" Freddie buttoned his church pants and pulled on a nice dress shirt to match.

"Is Samantha ready yet?" Ms. Benson asked.

Sam groaned, shifting in Freddie's bed. "Hey- I let you take the bed with the agreement you'd be up in time for church." Freddie complained. Freddie tugged on Sam's foot, tickling her in the process. She quickly recoiled her foot back underneath the covers, groaning once more.

This time Freddie groaned. "C'mon, Sam... Wake up!"

After much deliberation, Sam finally got out of bed and started getting ready. "Nice pants, Benson." she remarked snarkily.

"Shut it, Puckett- This is just what I wear to church."

* * *

><p>During church service, Freddie sat between his mother and Sam. The service had already begun and the pastor had already begun speaking on his sermon. Sam had brought a notebook and pen to occupy herself during service. Freddie's mother allowed it if Sam had promised not to fiddle with any electronics during the service- Out of respect.<p>

Freddie watched as Sam opened the notebook and began to doodle. "Sam, can't you listen to the service?" Freddie whispered.

Sam stuck her tongue out to him. "I'm bored," she answered.

"Just behave, please..."

Sam just yawned in response.

Freddie decided to ignore Sam and pay attention to what was important. But he was suddenly distracted by a shaking motion. He looked to his side and noticed Sam was shaking her leg impatiently. "Sam, please stop that."

"Stop what?" she asked, as she doodled a banana wearing a robe and slippers.

"... Shaking your leg." Freddie retorted flatly, as if what she was doing was obvious.

Sam just groaned as she switched legs and started shaking the leg further away from Freddie.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand." Sam refused to budge.<br>Freddie tried pulling on Sam's arm to make her stand. "We're going to say 'hello' to the pastor- C'mon, I've known the guy since I was a kid. It's common human interaction."

Sam groaned. "But you know I hate people..."  
>"Hate people? That must suck for your social life," a man jokingly said, approaching Freddie.<p>

"Bobby," Freddie grinned, shaking the pastor's hand. "Awesome sermon, man. They just keep gettin' better!"

"Aw, shucks," Pastor Bobby just laughed, blushing at the compliment. "So who's the anti-social pretty girl with you?"

"Bobby, this is Sam Puckett." Freddie motioned for Sam to stand up, which she did. She nodded to the pastor and gave him a slight wave hello.

"'Sup?"

Ms. Benson stepped in and also shook hands with Pastor Bobby. "Hi, Bobby- That was a wonderful sermon."

"Well, I had a great teacher. Y'know what they say- 'chip off the ol' block.'"

"Or in Freddie's case-" Sam giggled, "'Chip off the ol' neurotic kook.'"

Both Freddie and Ms. Benson alike shot death glares at the rude girl.

Pastor Bobby just chuckled to himself as the three proved to be very amusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Kind of a boring chapter but I recently came to the realization that I'm very similar to my mother in the same way that Freddie and his mother are the same way in this fanfiction. Thus, I decided to write this. I actually had the idea to write this story before Sam/Melanie's, but I wanted to get Sam/Melanie's one done first because I relate more to Sam's relationship to her mother than Freddie to his._

_Anyway, thanks for reading! :)_


	3. Carly and Spencer

iCarly – Mother's Day

Carly/Spencer

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

* * *

><p>Carly stretched her arms as the sun wrapped her in a warm blanket of light. She opened her mouth wide and let out a long yawn before looking over to her bedside clock.<p>

_8:45am._

Thank God it was Saturday. Carly looked over at her calendar and realized something. She sighed but brushed it off as she went about her morning routine and got ready for another day. She dragged her feet downstairs and was welcomed to the arousing aroma of cooking breakfast foods. Her eyes perked up to her brother, Spencer, preparing a wonderful smelling meal.

Spencer heard the sounds of footsteps descending the staircase and glanced up from the stove. "Hey, Kiddo-." Spencer greeted, before flipping one of his scrambled eggs. "Whaddaya want for breakfast? I'm makin' eggs n' bacon for myself but I can fix up a special batch for ya..." Spencer glanced back at his baby sister sitting at the kitchen table, looking rather morose. "Kiddo? What's wrong?"

Carly looked up at her older brother and just shook her head with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Nothin', Spence."

Spencer made a face. He turned off the stove and immediately gave his full attention to his sister. "Seriously- What's wrong, Kiddo?"

Carly sighed. "Nothing. Just... Tomorrow's May 8th."

"So?" What's so special about the 8th?" Spencer asked, oblivious.

"Mother's Day?"

Spencer's eyes grew large with realization. "Ohhh."

"Yeah."

Spencer pulled up a chair next to Carly and put his hand around her shoulders. "Well, kid- This isn't the first time it's been Mother's Day."

"I know, but every time this year I always get bummed out because both Sam and Freddie spend the day with their moms and I'm just stuck at home by myself."

Spencer jokingly slapped his sister on her shoulder, "What am I- Chopped liver?"  
>Carly just giggled. "You know I love you, Spencer." Her smiling face turned back into a morose one. "I just wish I had a motherly figure to look up to- To be my role model or something."<p>

Spencer tried to think for a moment. "What about Ms. Benson across the hall?"

"I said 'someone to look up to'- Not 'someone I want to move away from and/or avoid for the rest of my life'."

Spencer stood up and grabbed a slice of bacon off the semi-hot pan. "Well-" he stuffed the slice into his mouth. "Maybe we can hang out- Watch a movie or something... Just the two of us?"

Carly smiled at her brother's attempt to cheer her up. "Mmk."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Carly lazed around at home, watching some rerun on the television. Spencer had picked up some art supplies from a shop and had begun a new sculpture in the kitchen.<p>

Sam opened the front door without knocking and let herself in, "Yo, squids- What's shakin'?" Sam tossed her bag and jacket onto the lounge chair and quickly made herself at home on the couch. "Hey Carls;" Sam greeted happily, wrapping her arms around her best friend into a playful hug.

"Hey, Sam-" Carly giggled, returning the hug.

As soon as Sam released Carly from her hug she grinned her usual goofy grin. "Whatcha got goin' for ya' tomorrow?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I'm going to watch a movie with Spencer tomorrow. How about you?"

Sam groaned, "Melanie's coming into town later tonight and then tomorrow we're taking our mom to Benny's for some Mother's Day brunch."

"Ah. Sounds eventful." Carly replied matter-of-the-factly.

Sam nodded slowly. "_Very_." she sarcastically replied back.

Spencer put his art tools down and took off his working gloves. "Hey girls, I'm going to go pick up some dinner..." his attention turned to Sam. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, I got nowhere else to go."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

A few moments after Spencer left, Sam brought up a slightly random question, "Hey- Does Spencer ever talk about your guys' mom?"

Carly diverted her attention from the television to answer. "Not really, no. I guess he doesn't talk about her because I didn't really know her."

"But he knew her, right?"

"... I guess."

"Maybe you should ask him about her," Sam suggested. "I mean, because Melanie doesn't really get to see our mom so even the stories I tell her about our mom's aggressiveness is something she likes to hear. Plus, I like to tell those stories."

Carly was surprised at the level of intellect and density of words coming from Sam but decided it would be something she would bring up tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Carls, we're gonna be late for the movie! Are you ready yet?" Spencer yelled from the bottom of the staircase. Carly yelled back something Spencer couldn't hear but was quickly followed by clicking footsteps that grew louder and louder with each click.<p>

"I'm ready, I'm ready." Carly said, applying one last layer of lip gloss.

"Okay great, can we go then?" Spencer asked impatiently, "I want to get there in time to see the trailers."

"Spencer? Can I ask you a question?"

Spencer double-checked his pockets for his keys and wallet while still acknowledging his sister "Sure- Shoot."

Carly took a slight pause before asking her question. "... What was Mom like?"

Spencer stopped dead in his tracks and focused his attention to his sister. He found it odd that she was asking this sort of question when it never really came up before. "Mom?"

"Yeah. Like, what kind of person was she?" The two stood in the loft alone, staring each other eye-to-eye.

"This isn't really a conversation I want to have, Carly."

Carly quirked her head to the side in slight confusion. "Why not?"

Spencer let out a half-chuckle, "Mom... Our mom- She's not with us anymore."

"I realize that, but I want to know about her."

Spencer shook his head, unwilling to talk. "Can't you ask Dad about this kind of stuff?"

"Dad's not here."

Carly and Spencer alike were getting impatient with one another. "You're right- Dad's _not_ here."

"Why're you getting angry?" Carly asked, sensing Spencer's impatience and hesitation.

Spencer glanced down at his feet but quickly brought them back up to Carly's face. He started to open his mouth but no words came out.

"Spencer- Tell me. I'm your sister."  
>Spencer grimaced but bucked up and raised his chin. "Carly, our mother was a great woman. Anything I would be telling you is stuff Dad's already told you. I don't have any other information about her."<p>

Carly shrugged. "That's alright, Spencer. I just- I just want to hear about her."

"I don't remember!" Spencer shouted out.

The room suddenly seemed awfully quiet after Spencer's outburst. The silence seemed drawn out, as Carly tried to understand what Spencer had just said.

"You... Don't remember?"

Spencer shook his head slowly, almost out of guilt.

"What does that mean? That... You 'don't remember'?" Carly questioned.

"She left us when you were just a baby, Carly. I was 14." Spencer started, "When she left I sort of broke down and there was a time when I had to see a psychologist. They said it was a mental block or something- That I shut out all my memories of her to deal with the pain of losing her all the better."

"So, you just... Forgot her? Just like that?"

Spencer couldn't tell if Carly was more shocked or disgusted in him for doing such a thing. "I-I didn't mean it, though!" Spencer stuttered. "I really wanted to remember who she was, but; Something inside my brain made me forget so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing her."

Carly lovingly wrapped her arms around Spencer. Somehow, even with his towering height, he seemed like a lost little child that needed his mother. "It's okay, Spencer. I don't blame you- No one blames you."

The two decided to skip the movie for the day and just sit on the couch talking about each other's past memories. Because it was alright that neither Shay really knew their mother; And it was alright that neither Shay had a father present with them to embrace them on this day. The two siblings had each other- And that's all they really needed.

"Happy Mother's Day, Spencer." Carly smiled.

Spencer smiled back at his little baby sister and brought her into a tight embrace. "Happy Mother's Day, Kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I was thinking about doing Gibby, but I don't know enough about the character to make a Mother's Day fic about him. I apologize for lack of Gibby- He really is awesome enough to deserve one. :(_

_As always, thanks for reading :)_


End file.
